


(Mostly Yandere) Ouran High School Host Club x Reader Headcanons, Imagines and Oneshots

by NadziejaEwelina0011



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove; Do not eat, Death, Erotica, F/F, F/M, I will mark the smuts, Lemon, Multi, Murder, Rough Sex, Smut, Some of these might be normal, Yandere, Yandere suoh tamaki, Yanderes - Freeform, and mostly implied, but most are from my yandere blog on tumblr, but smut is only SOMETIMES, headcanons, honey senpai - Freeform, implied rape, one shots, so beware of darker content, yandere haninozuka mitsunkuni, yandere haruhi, yandere hikaru - Freeform, yandere hitachiin, yandere honey senpai, yandere kaoru, yandere mori, yandere prompts, yandere tamaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadziejaEwelina0011/pseuds/NadziejaEwelina0011
Summary: The title says it all!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Reader, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru & Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader, The Ouran High School Host Club/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. Headcanon: Yandere Tamaki x S/O who is best friends with Haruhi

  * First of all: Tamaki would be a delusional type of yandere.
  * At first, Tamaki had his crush on Haruhi (and it was the most obvious thing for literally all the other members of the Host Club). He liked her far more than he himself realised, hiding his romantic interest in her behind the whole ‘daddy’ act.
  * It wasn’t until about three months after Haruhi had joined the Host Club that he met you for the first time.
  * To him, it was a meeting destined in the stars.
  * You were so beautiful and graceful, and your voice was so angelic. You were perfect. Tamaki believed it must have truly been love at first sight!
  * You had entered the Host Club with Haruhi, as she introduced you to the Hosts, with Tamaki, who had been absolutely enchanted by your very presence, trying to use his ‘princely’ act to try and charm you. To his dismay, you seemed to be rather indifferent to his charms, sending him a glare which cut through his entire being.
  * The moment Haruhi had said your name, he felt like he would melt. (Y/N), such a glorious name, he believed that he would never tire of saying your name which rolled of his tongue like a sacred prayer.
  * You had made your dislike of the hosts clear from the beginning, as you expressed your annoyance of their treatment of your best friend and how forcing Haruhi to work for them was an absolutely terrible way to act to those who are not as well-off as you are.
  * You were bold and stood up for Haruhi at every chance you got, as you believed she was far too soft and kind-hearted for her own good.
  * As time went on, Tamaki had tried to get closer to you, you almost always visited the Host Club with Haruhi, but whenever he tried you were distant and tried to get him to leave you alone.
  * He was upset and slowly getting desperate for your attention and affection.
  * Especially when you slowly warmed up to those devilish twins, slowly allowing yourself to befriend them.
  * In your eyes, Tamaki was immensely fake and a hopeless playboy, which was another thing you hated with passion.
  * The more you tried to push him away, the more he tried to get close to you. The more time he spent close to you, the more he felt as though he needed you.
  * Gradually, his delusions began to run wild, as he tried to think of a way to explain your reluctance to be closer to him. Perhaps Haruhi liked him, and you were too good of a friend to admit your own feelings for him in fear of hurting her!?
  * Tamaki knew you were meant to be, his previous crush on Haruhi having been nowhere near as intense as his love for you. He was grateful for Haruhi, of course, but mostly just because she had been the one to introduce him to his soulmate (even if the person he viewed as his soulmate refused to acknowledge that their love was written in the stars-)
  * Though, you had to admit he was persistent and determined, constantly shoving expensive gifts into your arms. You found it so frustrating to have him borderline trying to buy your love, or so that was how you saw the situation. You also believed he was rather pathetic to not be able to handle someone not liking him.
  * Though you absolutely hated it, however, you were beginning to become somewhat fond of him bit by bit.
  * Tamaki found himself following you around school, even outside of the Host Club’s running hours. He deluded himself into believing it was ‘cute’ for him to do, and that you were aware of it and approved because it was ‘romantic’.
  * Eventually, Tamaki wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, almost bursting with his passionate affections for you, feeling like he’ll die if you aren’t his. He especially deputies how close you had become with Hikaru and Kaoru.
  * Most likely than not, he would end up having you kidnapped and taken to his manor, where he would hide you in a lovely and lavish room, all his. He didn’t quite understand why you kept crying and yelling at him to ‘let you go’, since this was all so very romantic of him to do!
  * Surely, you were still just upset over the idea of betraying Haruhi as a friend, but he would show you soon enough that he did not care for Haruhi at all, and that you were his one and only love




	2. Yandere Honey-Senpai x Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey-Senpai is *not* a nasty ass shota in this, I did change that, so he now LOOKS his AGE like he should've honestly been already in the show.

  * Honey is a cute boy, that’s just how everyone has always seen him.
  * It’s easy to conceal his true intentions and emotions behind that facade.
  * Internally, Honey is quite a dark person, but he hides all his true feelings under his ‘cute innocent Honey-senpai’ act!
  * When Honey meets you, he is overcome with a sense of want and desire.
  * Honey-senpai had always gotten what he wanted, and he sure as hell was prepared to fight for what he desired, too.
  * He would probably stalk you to some degree, usually only when in school at the beginning.
  * Mori knows about this, of course, but he cares deeply for Mitsukuni and his loyalty lies wholeheartedly with his friend, and therefore he’d be an accomplice, and Honey would definitely ask him to stalk you for him if he couldn’t.
  * Mitsukuni is deeply possessive and twisted, but he hides his possessiveness in the form of ‘cute clinginess’. He doesn’t often even need to stalk you, because of the fact that he’s usually always with you regardless, and clinging to you whenever he could. You never could tell Mitsukuni no, he was just so cute!
  * After a while, people would kind of assume you to be his lover even if you weren’t, and in all honesty he’d likely be able to charm you enough to agree to be his when he adorably confesses his feelings to you.
  * If you accept and become his ‘official’ girlfriend, things will be good. To be honest, he likely wouldn’t even ‘kidnap’ you in that traditional sense, and make sure you were happy as his lover.
  * A lot of hand holding, cuddling and ‘cute’ PDA, people would love you two together!
  * He’d slowly turn up the heat of his true self, but it’d be subtle so you wouldn’t even realise, but slowly he would be the only one around you, and before you could even notice what was wrong you would be married, and only then would you realise your grave mistake and how ignorant you had been of the signs that had been there all along.
  * If you rejected his confession originally, he would kidnap you. It’d be quite harsh, but he would treat you ‘well’, you’d be a prisoner, but you’d be a lovely bird in a golden gilded cage.
  * He’d give you everything, but freedom. He and Mori would be the only ones who you’d ever see, and Mori is too devoted to Honey to ever help you.
  * Either way, you would end up as his wife.
  * As for punishments, he is rough and harsh. He is not above hurting you, though he prefers not to do that to you, he will if he has to, he’s secretly a sadist, and loves the idea of marking you.
  * Whips, knives, isolation, he’d do every cruel form of punishment known.
  * You felt like a goddamn pet.
  *   
Ratings:
  * Possessiveness: 8/10 - Mitsukuni believes that you are wholly and fully his, and he will physically destroy any rivals if he has to, preferably behind your back, it would not be pretty if you were to ever catch him in the act, but that one guy who tried asking you out? Suddenly goes missing…
  * Delusional: 3/10 Honey is NOT that delusional, he knows his feelings towards you are not normal, not natural, but they are such lovely, wonderful feelings that he cannot help himself but trick you into being his.
  * Stalking: 6/10 - because he’s usually around you 85% of the time, he hardly needs to stalk you, and probably will have Mori do it in his stead, Mori is much better at that sort of thing after all, he’s a silent person.
  * Obsessiveness: 6/10 - Honey adores you, you’re so lovely and sweet - just like cake! He’s not the most obsessive yandere out there, but he loves you so much, and has countless pictures of you in several albums, for his eyes only. He likely wouldn’t go as far as to worship you or anything, he’s self-aware of your unhealthy relationship, but he would like to steal or things and ‘collect’ them from time to time.   
  
  
NSFW:  
(*Once again, Honey is un-shota’d in this, so he is at a normal height and appearance, or this would be incredibly disgusting.)
  * As I said above, Honey is into sadistic shit.
  * This includes: Knife play, bondage, marking, general BDSM, whips
  * He will get you pregnant, and probably before you’re married, he’d use that against you to wed you.
  * Honey is pretty average length, but he is an oral god, he’ll be devouring you like the cake he so often consumes.
  * His endurance is impressive. He would be to go on for at least 2-4 rounds, and often you’ll end up breathless and unable to move, the sweets that he eats give him an immense amount of energy.




End file.
